


I'm a sucker for the way that you move, babe

by linzackles



Series: That's it? That's it. [3]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Newly established relationship, Rio pops Beth’s selfie cherry, and by monster I mean she becomes adorably confident, and creates a monster, redhead Beth, the fluffiest of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 20:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20315641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linzackles/pseuds/linzackles
Summary: Rio asks Beth for a selfie.





	I'm a sucker for the way that you move, babe

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this isn't very good. I normally really really don't do fluff. But the idea came to me, and now here it is. I hope it's ok! (And thank you so much to everyone on Twitter who encouraged me; y'all have my heart 💝)
> 
> Apologies for any errors, I just really wanted to get this out tonight!

“So what's his sexting game like?”

Beth nearly chokes on the coffee she's drinking. As it is, she spills a whole bunch on the blouse she's wearing and quickly reaches for a napkin to wipe it off.

Finally she fixes Annie with a look.

“What?!”

She shrugs, unbothered. “He's a sexter, he's gotta be. So how good is he?”

Beth's attempting to even begin processing any of that when Ruby responds curiously.

“What defines good, exactly?”

Annie takes only a second to think this over.

“Well, bad's obvious – if any conversation starts with a dick pic. Major no. That's a fourth message, minimum. Once you've, like, got things going. _Good_ is... do I really have to define good?” she points out, brow raised. “Happy endings all round.”

“We don't sext, Annie!” Beth chokes out before her sister can make the situation any more humiliating.

They barely even _text_. He’s usually way too impatient, calling her as soon as she replies and he knows she’s with her phone.

Annie scoffs. “Ok, that's a lie.”

“It's not,” she says, squirming.

They both notice.

“Wait, really?” Ruby asks, much too aghast for Beth's liking.

“Why is that so shocking??”

“Because he's a hot piece of ass and you've been seeing each other for two months. What gives?”

Ruby holds out a flat palm towards Annie and nods, like she's making good points.

“Nothing _gives_. It's just not something that's ever... come up.”

“Maybe he found out about you being in the running for the title of Most Uptight Suburban Housewife in North America.”

And when Beth launches at her sister, the conversation devolves from there, sexting forgotten.

* * *

“Fifty cars over three weeks?”

“Yeah. Good?”

She double-checks one last time in her day planner then nods before remembering he can't see her over the phone.

“Yes, that should be good.”

“If there's any extra, I'll let you know.”

“Ahead of time,” she emphasises.

She can practically hear him rolling his eyes, but he agrees: “Cool.”

Closing her day planner, she sits back in her office chair.

“Ok.”

“One more thing.”

“What?”

“Imma need a picture of you.”

And immediately the other day's conversation rushes back at her, making her blush furiously as she remembers Annie's words.

“Like...” She clears her throat, takes a moment, swallows, then clears her throat again. “…A naughty one?”

There's a beat of silence and then Rio bursts into laughter, guffawing so hard that Beth genuinely wants to die.

Alternatively, if he could die while laughing at her, that'd be great.

After what feels like an hour, he finally stops long enough to reply.

“Naw, mami. Just a pic. Unless you _wanna_ send–”

“What kind of picture?” she cuts him off, embarrassment making her terse.

“Whatchu want, a brief?”

“Well, what are you going to do with it?”

“Keep it.”

“I don't–”

“You gonna send it or not?”

She swallows, uncertain.

“Yes,” she finally says, so softly she's not sure he even hears.

But then, with a breath, he says, “Cool. We still on for lunch tomorrow?”

God. How is he able to breeze past important things so easily?

“Um. Yes.”

“See you then,” he says, then hangs up.

Beth spends the next few minutes fidgeting, trying to convince herself he'd been joking even though he clearly hadn't been. Then she takes a minute to take stock of herself. She's wearing a light knit sweater that shows a bit of cleavage, with a blazer, and her makeup is as good as it ever gets. It's the ideal day for it, really – Dean has the kids, so she'd actually gotten time to herself to get ready for work – but after taking a few test snaps, she realises there is nothing ideal about this situation.

Besides her face itself, the problems are endless. The lighting is terrible, casting weird shadows in the most unflattering places and making her look even more ragged than she is. It's also obvious that she's in a drab office space.

Beth thinks for a moment, half-wondering if she can get him to just forget she'd agreed to it altogether, then pulls out her Burt's Bees chapstick and re-applies.

She tiptoes to her office door, does quick reconnaissance, then darts outside before anyone can catch her. She doesn't need anyone bearing witness to this.

She finds a spot that has some shrubbery then shoots off another few shots. She adjusts the angle then her hair then wonders briefly how long facial reconstruction takes. Wait, does she have concealer somewhere at the bottom of her bag? 

She's genuinely trying to remember, while weighing up the risk of someone spotting her if she goes back inside to find it, when his words from so long ago come back to her.

_And you best not put that stuff in your face. You don't need it. _

Her cheeks pink all over again.

Then, digging deep, she sternly tells herself that he's _seen her_. He knows what she looks like. And the way he looks at her... God. Ok.

She fires off another few pictures, trying different kinds of smiles, and then suddenly her phone vibrates with a message.

It's him. Of course it's him.

** _You hiring a photography team? _ **

She grits her teeth then, deciding not to respond, goes back to her camera app with renewed determination.

Figuring he's being way too annoying to deserve a smile, Beth takes a few straight-faced ones from different angles then studies the entire collection.

It's painfully obvious that she's never in her life taken a selfie, the high angle ones seeming embarrassingly posed and the low angle ones seeming like she wants him to look up her nose.

Finally, desperate and frustrated, Beth just picks one. It's a head-on one and she looks old, she thinks, and somehow tipsy too, but before she can think of any more criticism, she sends it off.

She holds her breath waiting for a reply, but eventually she has to let it out and after a few minutes she's fully glaring at her phone.

After five minutes, with a huff, Beth heads back inside, realising he has no intention of replying.

* * *

* * *

It's his fault.

If he'd replied, she wouldn't have become paranoid. But now she's thought up all kinds of nightmare situations and she only makes it halfway through lunch because they'd spent the whole time talking business.

He's sticking a nest of French fries in his mouth when she can no longer contain it and it comes spilling out.

“What did you do with my picture?”

His eyes lift to hers, regarding her with befuddlement, and she waits as he finishes chewing before he responds.

“Whatchu mean?”

This throws her for a loop and she struggles with her entire vocabulary for a few seconds before forming something coherent.

“Are you... showing it to people?”

She'd imagined him telling dealers who to look out for, or guys like Big Mike coming on board because he bragged about having a suburban mother running his product – with photo evidence as proof.

Rio looks amused. “You offerin some kinda escort service I don't know about, mami?”

“That's not funny.”

“’Cuz I don't advertise for free.”

She glares.

“I have a right to be concerned. Your associates aren't the most... savoury people.”

Another worry: that Bullet, Mr Cisco or whoever else would find it and do god-knows-what with it.

She registers his jaw set in annoyance.

“Don't worry, sweetheart,” he says dryly, “it's on my personal phone.”

“You have a personal phone?”

With an eye roll he produces two phones from his pocket. They look indistinguishable from one another to her, but he pushes one forward a little pointedly and she eyes it uncertainly. Mostly, she's surprised it's the one she uses to contact him.

But while her paranoia has been checked, her main question remains unanswered.

“Well, I’d still like to know what you’re using it for.”

“Why’s it matter?” he snaps.

“Because it does.” She folds her arms and fixes him with a stare. “Otherwise I’d like you to delete it.”

His jaw ticks.

“You f’real?”

“Yes. Either delete it or tell me what you’re doing with it.”

Rio stares at her, now nothing short of pissed off. But she doesn’t falter – it’s her picture, she deserves to know what he’s doing with it.

Finally, with teeth clenched, Rio reaches for his personal phone. He scans his fingerprint then types in a password. She expects a wait as he finds it, but instead he immediately twists his wrist to turn the phone to her.

And there, on his home screen, is her face.

Beth’s lips part.

She stares, speechless, just taking in the picture of herself as his wallpaper.

She’s still trying to catch her breath back when he whips his phone back and puts it and his other one away. 

“You happy?” he spits, eyes dark.

His jaw set, Rio gets out a wad of cash, drops it on the table then blows out of the restaurant without another word, the door slamming behind him.

But the thing is… yes.

Beth is very happy.

* * *

She’s still smiling hours later, humming to herself as she pulls on her robe, on her way to the bathroom to wash her face.

But she finds herself hesitating and after a moment of nipping on her lip, goes to settle on her stomach on the bed instead.

Beth opens their text thread. Her own picture stares back at her, reminding her of it on his home screen. She has to force herself to stop smiling, remembering how upset he’d been.

Their relationship is still new, she’s still trying to negotiate dealing with his different moods as his girlfriend instead of his business partner – or, sometimes, both – but she has the feeling that his anger hadn’t come from annoyance so much as… embarrassment. And that makes her heart swell almost more than him wanting to look at her often enough to make her his wallpaper. She thinks about this for a second before opening her camera app, re-adjusting until there’s some cleavage showing, and snapping away.

Again she doesn’t allow herself any time to think about it, choosing the best of the bunch and instantly sending it.

Beth nibbles at her lip nervously. She has no idea how he’ll respond, if he even will.

Two minutes later, her phone rings.

Biting back a smile, she answers.

“Hey.”

“What’s that for?” Rio asks, voice gruff.

She’s blushing but, clearing her throat, she manages to grasp onto a response.

“…So you have options.”

There’s silence for an extended moment. She holds her breath.

Then: “I like options.”

And now she breaks out into a full grin.

“I gotta be expectin more?” he asks after a second.

Her cheeks get hotter, but she nods.

“Ok.”

* * *

[ ](https://ibb.co/D1nHJ5j)

* * *

She’s in the lounge with the kids, killing time as she waits for a roast to finish in the oven.

All four are hanging from Megamind’s lips, paying her no attention, and she opens her camera app.

Her turnaround time has gotten better – within a minute she’s sent away a picture.

She locks her phone then tucks it into her lap, trying to get back into the movie, but it pings with a reply.

** _Your lips look so damn good, ma. _ **

* * *

[ ](https://ibb.co/7grShDf)

* * *

She’s on the way to the shop but Dean has the kids, so for once she’s not frantic.

Closing the French doors in her bedroom, she catches a glimpse of her reflection. She bites on her lip for only a moment before opening the doors again and stepping outside to catch the better lighting.

There’s no reply, but she smiles all the way to the store anyway.

* * *

[ ](https://ibb.co/z8RZ8y3)

* * *

He’s late fetching her for a meet.

She’s wearing a black turtleneck and her hair is up, but she’s wearing bright red lipstick.

Beth’s proud of how sultry the picture ends up looking, but she follows it up with a caption.

** _Is the lip too much? _ **

She looks at herself in the mirror critically. They’re only meeting a supplier, it’s not exactly an undercover drug deal, but she still doesn’t want to draw unnecessary attention to herself.

His responses come through, one right after the other.

** _No_ **

** _Just one more thing I get to take off you after_ **

* * *

She sends him selfies before she heads to a school fundraiser; as good morning texts.

Sometimes, when he’s been especially assholeish on a phone call, she’ll follow it up with an exaggerated pout. It earns her an off-kilter apology, in text or in person, more often than not.

When she gets busy or forgets for a few days, he prompts her. _What, I don’t get pics no more? _or _Been too long since I seen your smile, mami._

It shuts up the little voice inside her that says his phone must be all filled up with unnecessary pictures of her at this point.

It makes her glow, from the inside out.

* * *

“Annie, this is _a club_!”

“It’s not a club,” Annie refutes defensively, then nibbles on her lip, “…only.”

“Oh my god,” Beth murmurs.

“Please say there’s actually food in this place,” Ruby glares.

“Yes! It’s like a half-restaurant half-club thing. It’s trendy. Why do you guys always have to be so lame?”

“Um, maybe because we’re standing in a line in the dark outside an establishment with a bunch of people half our ages!”

“You’re only as old as you feel, Ruby.”

“Well right now I feel 60, lemme tell you that.”

Annie casts a glance around. The line has doubled in the minute they’ve been arguing, making them surrounded by twenty-somethings checking their makeup, posing in front of the place’s signage, loudly asking about Wi-Fi and discussing other spots that sound even hipper than this one.

“I grant you, their youth is annoying.”

“Should we just go home?” Beth wonders.

“Yeah, or to somewhere where we don’t have to wait in line.”

“No, guys, _come on_! Can’t we just be cool for one night??”

“Cool is making my feet hurt,” Ruby mumbles.

But the line begins to move, making it seem like they’ll be let in in the not-too-distant future, and it settles Ruby’s grumbling.

Remembering she’d gotten a text just before leaving the house, Beth pulls out her phone. The smile forms on her lips without her permission, and of course Annie doesn’t let her get away with it.

“What’s lover boy saying?”

“He wants a picture,” Beth admits shyly.

She’d turned him down to spend time together tonight so she could come on this girls’ night – before she’d known it was going to be a full-blown disaster. He’d taken it fairly well, but now it seems he wants payment.

“Perfect! You look bangin’.”

“Not perfect. The lighting is – well, there _is no_ lighting.”

And, looking around, Annie seems to realise the truth of this. It’s like the club (slash-restaurant thing) had decided to pretend like it’s in an alley for whatever hip ambience that affords it.

Her sister nibbles at her lip for a moment before turning back with a determined expression.

“I can make this work.”

Before Beth can question this, Annie’s turned to the people in line behind them.

“Oy, millennials!”

Beth nearly dies as every twenty-something surrounding them turns to stare.

But Annie isn’t fazed.

“My homegirl over here has a smoking hot new boyfriend who wants a picture of her, but it’s way too dark out here. This is, like, your specialty, right?”

They stare back blankly for only a second before Beth’s being swarmed, hearing things about ‘three-point lighting’, angles and ‘smizing’.

Annie completely disappears from view – if only because Beth is being blinded by about twenty different phone torches and selfie lights on her – but her voice keeps carrying over the rest with nuggets like “Stop pursing your lips, you look like a bitch!” and “No, the cleavage needs lighting too!”.

When they finally have just under a thousand pictures of her, Beth chooses one, sends it to herself, then sends it off to him. They stare back at her in awe.

“How did you do that?” one girl asks.

“Do what?”

“Just… _choose_ one. That quickly.”

They’re all looking at her with saucer eyes as if she’d invented confidence, and Beth has zero idea what to do with it, especially since she only does it to prevent her own self-conscious nit-picking.

“Oh, I just… do, I guess. It’s easier.”

“You’re so That Bitch,” she swoons. “You should totally send him thirst traps.”

“What-nows??” Ruby asks.

“You know, half-naked pics.”

Flustered, Beth tries to find a response for this, but one of the other girls call out.

“Has he replied yet?!”

She shakes her head. “He usually doesn’t.”

But, just then, her phone pings.

Annie burrows her way to the front of the group, seemingly with the sole goal of elbowing Beth in the ribs to hurry her up as Ruby laughs.

She unlocks her phone then blushes at Rio’s response.

“What did he sayyyy?” Annie whines, trying to get a look.

“That he’ll see me later,” Beth admits, voice just over a whisper.

So of course Annie has to broadcast it: “Our girl’s getting laid tonight, y’all!”

Everyone bursts into applause and hollering and by the time they make it inside, they’re best friends with about 15 twenty-somethings, with whom they party the night away.

* * *

Her eyes are pressed closed as she whimpers, Rio’s one hand curled into her dress bunched at her waist and the other wrapped around her breast.

She speeds her rocking till the tightening inside her snaps and Rio’s groaning, pulling her down on top of him, and Beth’s all the way lost for a good few minutes.

When she finally comes to, she gets off him then begins trying to pull herself together. It’s not easy, considering how tight her dress had been – worsened by the sweat from the night’s dancing – and he’d managed to pull it up over her hips and down from her chest, leaving her with one big bunch of skin-tight material at her waist. Her bra is half on and half off and – basically, she’s a mess.

“Help,” she says eventually, fixing him with a stare.

Rio, noticing for the first time the chaos he’s caused, bursts into laughter.

Once her glaring has finally put an end to his amusement, he reaches for her and first tenderly removes her bra then yanks the dress upwards till it’s cleared her shoulders.

“Next time, start with that,” she shoots.

“Then next time don’t look so fuckin good, mami,” he smirks lewdly.

She’d made it two steps into her bedroom – where he’d been waiting – before he’d pulled her to him then on top of him, kissing her senseless.

Beth rolls her eyes but she’s smiling as they begin to settle into bed.

“I partied with twenty-year-olds tonight because of you.”

“That so?”

“Yeah. One of them said we were hashtag relationship goals.”

“What the fuck does that mean?”

“I don’t know, but I think it was a compliment.”

He chuckles and curls his fingers through hers.

“You gonna end up in one of them Facebook albums wit’ the bad lighting doin shots?”

“Oh my god, is that why there was a photographer there?!”

Rio laughs till she hits him with their joined hands.

* * *

[ ](https://ibb.co/7JbVZdc)

* * *

They develop their own kind of sexting.

She texts him and then he comes over and they have sex.

Annie says Beth’s going to be the reason if Rio’s business goes belly up and… it’s not entirely unfounded. Sometimes he’s in the middle of a meeting or on his way to one and then ten minutes later he’s in her bedroom.

Beth doesn’t do it on purpose – well, until she does.

_You should totally send him thirst traps_, Ginny had said, and Beth may just have to start taking advice from twenty-somethings more often.

She’s wearing nothing but her glasses and a t-shirt when she sends the first one and he gets both off her before he fucks her up against the bedroom door mercilessly.

One night he has to go to work despite her best non-photographic attempts at persuading him not to and, well, she’s curious.

And, well… they end up on the kitchen counter, dishes shattering on the floor around them.

* * *

[ ](https://ibb.co/fMNqJbq)

* * *

It's two months after he asks for the first picture that she realises.

They've never taken one together.

Though she'd played with and then discarded the idea of asking him to send one of himself – she knew he'd rather volunteer to walk over hot coals – it had never occurred to her that they could take one together. Which is… probably only a step behind the hot coals. But he's in his best mood, whistling in the shower before he climbs back into bed with her, and Beth decides to take the opportunity.

“So.” She clears her throat and he regards her with a raised brow. “I want to ask you something.”

“No shit.”

She nibbles on her lip for a lengthy few seconds before sighing.

“Willyoutakeapicturewithme?”

He stares back at her blankly.

She flushes. “Like… of us together.”

“You must think I don’t understand English so good, huh?”

Her cheeks go blood red.

“You didn’t say anything!”

“So?”

Now she glares. “_So_ will you do it or not?”

Rio seems to think about this for a long moment, eyes averting as he bites on the inside of his cheek.

Then he shrugs.

“A’ight.”

“Really?” she asks, and it comes out way too high-pitched.

It’s just… _really_??

His brows knit together like she’s the one acting unusual.

“Yeah, why not?”

“I…”

But she has no rejoinder for this, so she just stares back at him for a few seconds, during which his amusement kicks in. That’s when she realises her reaction is exactly why he’d agreed, and she huffs before reaching for her phone.

He sits up in bed and she adjusts her position too, but quickly he’s shaking his head.

“What?”

“You gotta take that off,” he points at her robe.

Her jaw drops open before she shakes her head, managing to find words.

“We’re not taking a topless picture!”

“You want _me_ to put on a shirt? Fair’s fair, ma.”

Beth’s genuinely reconsidering all her life choices before she finally relents and undoes the robe. Rio looks pleased, grinning, and she rolls her eyes.

She settles back against him then adjusts the camera so there’s minimal cleavage showing.

She tries to pay attention to the pictures she’s taking, to put into action Annie and the millennials’ advice, but all too soon he’s kissing her and she’s losing command of the situation.

When her eyes open again, she realises he’s managed to lower her arm, putting her chest fully in frame, five fingers curled around her breast as he nibbles at her neck.

“Rio,” she tries to complain, but it comes out as a moan.

Too quickly he’s swapped their positions and his mouth has replaced his hand, and then he’s going lower and–

“Most of these are X-rated!” she chastises afterwards.

“Hmm,” Rio hums, smug. “Send em to me.”

She reaches behind her to smack him, but her hand hits nothing and he just laughs at her.

She’s still a little jelly-limbed from the orgasm, but she manages an eye roll before scrolling to the first few pictures she’d taken.

Rio looks... Well, much like he looks in real life, except even better, somehow, and beside her. Which… well, to say she looks like a troll doll beside him wouldn’t be exactly accurate, but it wouldn’t be entirely missing the mark, either. If she had to be generous, she’d say it looks like he'd accidentally fallen into the frame with one of his friend's aunts.

She thumbs through the three non-porno ones a few more times before turning to him.

“You photograph terribly.”

He smirks. “Yea? That your professional opinion?”

“Yeah,” she nods, struggling to keep a straight face. “I'm an expert now, didn't you know?”

“Hm, ok. You gonna teach me, mami? 'Bout angles and shit?”

“There's also the smize, which I think you'd be truly awful at.”

“Sounds like a disease.”

She giggles. “It so does!”

He kisses her halfway through her laugh and she pulls him down closer, tasting herself on his lips.

It’s ten minutes later when they settle into spooning and Beth returns to the pictures.

In the first, he’s just staring at the camera like it had personally wronged him.

In the second, he’s looking down at her, the tiniest of smiles tugging at the side of his lips. It makes her heart squeeze in a way that’s unfamiliar and terrifying.

In the third, he’s laying a kiss at her hairline. She’s pulling a face and looking up at him, halfway between a complaint and a giggle. He’d caught her by surprise, put her off-kilter – god, isn’t that his goal in life – and her angle had already started slipping, putting more than a little boob in frame too.

She scrolls back to the first one. He looks dangerous and sexy, all toned chest, striking tattoo and smouldering eyes. She looks washed out and tired, entirely without makeup.

It’s the only one that actually has his full face in it, but that has the side effect of reminding her just how ill-matched they are.

Behind her, Rio rises onto his elbow and, looking down at the picture, he lets out a breath.

“Fuck, that guy's lucky.”

And something like pins and needles but hotter, more glorious, rises up from her toes and spreads to the rest of her body till she’s just lying there with burning cheeks and the feeling of being utterly adored.

Screw it. She goes to the third then sets it as her wallpaper. Rio doesn’t say anything, just lays a kiss in her hair.

She clears her throat.

“So I guess I'm gonna need a business phone now.”

“Cool. File an expense form, see how far that gets you.”

She elbows him in the stomach and he doubles over in laughter.

And when Beth looks at them, tucked behind her multitude of app icons, she thinks: maybe they are kind of hashtag relationship goals.

* * *

* * *

**[A/N] I was having way too much fun, so I made a few more!**

[ ](https://ibb.co/z7G4Vqc)

**

[](https://ibb.co/n0yZbs6) [](https://ibb.co/X3GVCc3)

**

[ ](https://ibb.co/R7Hh9zY)

**

[ ](https://ibb.co/MGZrbWv)

**

[ ](https://ibb.co/8rBPwqg)


End file.
